


Sam's Gonna Be Okay

by WuvWinchesterHugs



Series: Okay [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Brotherly Love, Cock Warming, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 10:05:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13408938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WuvWinchesterHugs/pseuds/WuvWinchesterHugs
Summary: “The ONLY thing I want you to do is focus on feeling good when we're settled in like this.”





	Sam's Gonna Be Okay

Dean and Sam are settled in and on this particular day, Sam's using just the right suction on Dean's cock to make Dean moan, but not enough to get him off. Sam's also looking right at Dean, eyes smug, showing he knows exactly what he's doing, determined to tease Dean for as long as he can. Dean meanwhile is laying there and just taking it, letting every suction wash over him, feeling so cared for and loved by Sam.  
And that makes him think about how far they've come from when this all started. “Feels so good, Sammy” Dean says barely above a whisper as he starts checking out, so relaxed.

 

And then Dean suddenly snaps back to the present, the source apparent as he looks down. Sam, the little jerk, has tightened his mouth harder around Dean's cock, pulling insistently, looking at Dean with his puppy dog eyes. Dean doesn't move, unable to understand what's happened, but as Sam tugs on his cock again, he understands: while Dean was checking out, Sam started to pull a little harder, actually managing to bring him to a fuller hardness. Sam is still tugging, looking like he's about to actually try to get Dean to come. But, surprisingly, after the next tug, Dean very insistently says “Sam, no. Stop.” Not understanding why, Sam ignores this and tries to keep going, which is when Dean grasps his head and says, “I said STOP, Sam!”, startling Sam with the harsh words. He starts tearing up, just wanting to make Dean feel good. Dean, seeing this written all over Sam's face, cradles Sam's head in between his hands, caressing his face as he talks. “I’m sorry, Sammy, but I had to get you to stop so you'd listen. I don't need you to get me off while we're like this. Having my cock warmed by your mouth is all I need. You're holding me, and making me feel safe, and you're even letting yourself relax, I know you are. And not only that, you're relaxing in a way I know you haven't been able to since before we even started this.” Rubbing his thumbs over Sam's cheeks, he has Sam look right at him, as he says, “The ONLY thing I want you to do is focus on feeling good when we're settled in like this.” Dean then starts massaging the back of Sam's head, getting him to relax again, and watches as Sam's eyes close, giving one more small suck before going back to just holding Dean's cock in his mouth. Satisfied, Dean gets himself as comfortable as he can with Sam attached, and begins to relax himself, content to rub Sam's neck as he watches the outline of his cock make Sam's throat pulse. Yeah, Sam's gonna be okay.


End file.
